


[科学组]The Mad Scientists 瘋狂科學家 Part II

by Anstrid



Series: The Mad Scientists 瘋狂科學家 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, 哨兵向導
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 請先看Part I再看Part II，謝謝
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: The Mad Scientists 瘋狂科學家 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669201
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

****Part II: Edward and Robert** **

****第一章** **

****Tony 6 Years Old** **

****Bruce 39 Years Old** **

****

尘土飞扬，老旧的小货车引擎发出濒临崩溃咯吱架吱的杂音，车轮滚过失修的碎石路，屈膝在货板上的二人跟着颠簸摇晃，谁也没开口说话，静默地挨过十多分钟的车程。

车勉强停定，皮带调整器产生刺耳尖叫，一头蓬乱卷发的男人率先跳下来，伸手向头戴灰蓝色鸭舌帽的同伴，那人双手掩在过于宽大的西装外套下，避开善意的搀扶，沿着栏杆缓慢蹭下地面，低垂着头俯冲至旅馆门口。

卷下车窗的老司机叼着一支快燃尽的烟，疑惑地盯着忽然冲走的男人，却被半咸半淡的波斯语混杂英语夺回了注意力。

「感谢您载我们回来，这是小小的谢意。」

眼前的外地小伙是两周前不知从哪个旮旯蹦出来的(口音很复杂但他会把睹注压在意大利)，打听到工地要人手便过去找差事，凭那风吹便倒的竹竿子身形干不了什么活，被工头撵过几次，还强死赖活不走，跟着大家搬砖凿地，硬是比常驻工都拼命，老板才勉为其难将他留下来。

这个穷乡僻壤是外乡人聚集讨一口饭的地方，龙蛇混杂，来来往往，根本没人计较出身，但他总感觉这小子气质不同常人，还带着一个牛高马大的哑巴，更加耐人寻味。司机啐一口带苦的唾沫，不再追究，过客毕竟是过客，不值得浪费时间刺探，这种人背后的故事通常没那么动听。

「老板不喜欢人迟到，明天准时。」司机没有接过那枚阿尼，歪着嘴耻笑他双手递出货币的有礼样子，就凭这别扭的姿态，这家伙一辈子也融不入粗野的加兹尼。

他摆摆手，绝尘而去。

这旅馆离工地四十五分钟路程，五点开工，基本半夜四点便要起行，看他那双破裂得露出半个灰黑趾头的烂鞋，便知他连一辆破单车都买不起。

* * *

卷发男妥贴收好银币，推开门，黑发同伴立即撞开他，迫不及待冲上楼，呯呯踩得木楼梯底洒落一阵尘沫。

他疲累地迈步跟上，却被旅馆柜台的女人叫住，「Robert先生，等一下。」

女人用力嚼着口香糖，彷彿要将「先生」两个字嚼碎吞掉。  
  
Robert慢悠悠拖着脚步过去，眼脸下垂望着月历。

「你已经欠了三日房租，今日交不出来便要滚。」女人沾满油迹的手握着笔尖敲打桌面，不满逸于言表。

「希望妳再通融几天，我月底便有钱。是Qamar小姐推介这地方...说能多宽限我们这些外劳。呃，我堂弟整天从石滩那边捡些古怪的石头跟小玩意给她，他们相处得蛮好的，不然我...去问她借点...她她是个大善人..又长得好看...」

Robert搓搓布满硬茧的双手，小声结巴，词不达意地吶吶。

掌柜脸色一变，听不下他囉囉唆唆，烦躁地喝止，「行了、行了，月底全部还清，走吧!一个大男人说话像蚊蚋，听着就烦!」

Robert颤索着躬了几次身，嘴中咕嘟着道谢，慢吞吞爬上楼，忽视了她那势利的嫌弃眼刀。

* * *

男人进门，脱下抵挡风沙的长袍，揉着痕痒的大胡子打开水喉，等待渗沙的水卷成小漩涡流走。

房内的同伴早已扔走帽子，搂着一只出奇雪白的小兔子，暴燥怒吼，「我不认识Qamar小姐!我不认识Qamar小姐!」

男人面无表情点点头，知道他刚才一定躲在梯口偷听他们的对话，「你那么大声会吵到其他住客的。」俯身用不算洁净的水泼脸，拎起毛巾擦干。

同伴看他顾左右而言他，更怒气冲冲，转用流利的波斯语暴吼，「你说谎!我不认识Qamar小姐!」声音回响在贫瘠的天花板上。

用了中间名Robert做化名的Bruce Banner瞇起双眼，流露不悦，锐利的眼神与刚才懦弱的他恍若两人，让情绪失控的同伴呼吸一窒，稍为收敛地噘起嘴唇。

他知道Stark是故意用波斯语大吼的，这里的墙壁极薄，说不定掌柜听到了会来找他们麻烦。

他俩在逃亡，没有任何人脉，更不想引起任何注意，当然不会与Qamar建立情谊。但Banner擅于观察，知道一楼深处的房间是Qamar的老巢，附近有头有面的男人时常进出，偶尔传出淫声笑语，但绝非欢场作乐那般简单，还会进行见不得光的交易，他也不需深究，只要说出她的名字能让掌柜忌讳，拖延一天是一天。

Stark只是在借题发挥，他可能连Qamar的样子都不认得。

「为什么生气?」

Banner盘腿坐在床上，这间房狭窄得连一张大点的椅子也放不下。

他轻唤一声「B」，但Stark赌气地将兔子抱得更紧，大手不停抚摸着蓬松的软毛，深深呼吸，好像把牠当成一个减压球，Banner也就由他。

Stark巧克力色的瞳孔倔强地往下撇，双手握紧成拳，干巴巴地说，「我饿了。」

「有面包。」Banner望向床头柜上的纸袋，上面布满难看的皱摺，几乎破洞，显然被Stark暴力狂捏发泄过了。

「已经...吃了一星期面包，我不想吃。」

Stark快速瞪他一眼，小声得象是跟外套在说话，却很久没有听到冷漠的Banner回应，胸膛急速起伏，恶向胆边生，抓起纸袋向他猛扔过去。

「你可以不吃。」Banner也没闪躲，任纸袋啪躂打中手臂，拎出冷硬无味的面包，安静地吃起来。

Stark垂头紧抓着床单，对于这种被晾着的状况有点无措，肚子空空加上恼火让他愈来愈委屈。妈妈跟Jarvis从来不会让他挨饥抵饿，也不会任他发脾气的...

直到Banner吃完面包喝完水，拍走手中的碎屑，若无其事走向浴室，Stark才发现他是铁了心不理自己，着急地抬头瞪视着男人，脸颊抽搐，心底向自己打气仍没法抑压抖颤音，至少他有成功提高声量控诉，「你说给我买甜松糕!你说了!刚才、在图、图书馆外...」

为了证实自己没有胡说八道，他加了一个地点来有力证明。

Banner停下脚步，没有望向他，「我说有可能买，有可能不等于必然。」

他们刚才趁黄昏去了镇内图书馆，那儿是惟一可以安全跟免费上网的地方，他会借用公共電腦看新闻，调查十环帮的蛛丝马迹，最重要是跟仿制出入关证件的熟人搭线，所以每隔几天便会带Stark过去。

甫踏出门口，Stark嚷着要吃隔旅馆两条街的甜松糕，但是他们遇上了工地司机，说入夜了闲晃会危险，答应送他们一程，Banner便将这件小事抛诸脑后。

「我不知道你在说什么!我要吃松糕，我现在就要吃!」

Stark听不明白他绕来绕去的必然不必然，只知道他在拒绝，顿时倒吸一口气，眼圈红起来，抽吸着鼻尖撒野，开始狂蹬双腿!

Banner拎起剩下的一个面包扔他床上，「吃它或者挨饿，我们没有多余的钱。」

Stark立即将纸袋拨到地板，趴倒在床上，仇苦恨深地蜷成球状，将脸埋在臂圈间呜呜呜地哽咽。他每次使出这招都很有效，妈妈会心疼地把他抱起来安慰，满足他任何要求...

而且他记起来了，「你有钱!你把钱都藏在抽屉的木板后面!」

Banner为免只有六岁智商的Stark说漏嘴，每次藏钱都故意避开他的视线，但他有时忘了这男人从小便聪敏过人，不知何时已识穿了这件事。

Stark也有杰出的语言学习天赋，现在已掌握了波斯语跟普什图语的基础单字，假以时日会说得比自己更流利。

Banner的呼吸节奏不掺一丝紊乱，淡淡说「不是用来买零食的。」

话毕便关起浴室门，不再与他争辩，但隔着门也听到他气急败坏地破嗓大喊「你是坏蛋!!大坏蛋!!」

Banner一愣，对着黄迹斑斑的门扉自言自语，

「...我也没说过我是好人。」

* * *

洗漱完出来，Stark余怒未消，被Banner吩咐去洗澡，便黑起脸故意弄出最大的声响，翻箱倒柜扯出仅有一套、从地摊买的T-Shirt跟裤子冲进浴室。

Banner边看波斯语教程书，边侧耳留意动静，听到时强时弱的水势、「男孩」被不稳定的冰冷水温折腾得轻叫、还有夹杂其中细碎的呜咽，知道他忍不住哭了一场。

他叹口气，拎起留在地上的纸袋察看，面包果然原封不动。

通常这个岁数的孩子都很难抵挡饥饿，惟独Tony的固执战胜了生理需要，他相信他能为了争一口气绝食到天荒地老。

富裕的Stark夫妻老来得子，Howard碍于公务整天不在家，Maria Carbonell把Tony宠上了天，不难想象Tony的嚣张跋扈从没受过什么阻挠，再加上天赋智慧跟出色外表，成长路上简直所向披靡;幸而他无时无刻挂在嘴边的管家Jarvis似乎对他严厉一点，而Tony也只愿意对家人敞开心扉。

Banner猜测他没有什么儿时玩伴，并不习惯向别人暴露真实情绪，一副不知天高地厚的样子，却总是对大人的行为言语很敏感，不顺他心意便会引来强烈反弹，受了委屈十次有九次是假哭，认为示弱很丢脸，但真正忍不住掉泪时会背着自己躲起来，也懂得利用花洒的水声作掩护.....

唉，全天侯照顾这令人头疼的小少爷，让他的逃亡旅程艰难了百倍不止。

正在苦恼，B跳过来窝在手边，Banner勾起微笑，拎高牠检查心脏位置的伤口，愈合情况比想象中快，整天被Tony照料着，牠似乎没有那么悲伤了。

蓦然想到被自己亲手埋葬的Anthony，他的心脏猛揪发麻，只好闭上眼睛调整呼吸，将脑神经深处的剧烈疼痛压下去。

* * *

Tony粗鲁地擦着半干的发丝，坐上床背着他，继续生闷气，已决定全晚不吃不喝，以挥洒他的怒涛。

「吱...」平时多数在睡觉的B忽然跃进怀中，拱起软软的身子，伸出双掌摸他脸颊安慰，舐走未干的泪痕，令他喜出望外，扯出被逗乐的微笑，「Boom，嘻嘻，你真乖...」

男人不知什么时候坐过来，说「牠叫B，不叫Boom.」

「好像...你叫 ** **Bob**** 一样，B也可以有其他名字，叫Boom更可爱。」Tony敏捷地弹开一个身位，侧起头思考，自作聪明地说。

虽然他不知道这个老男人的全名，只知道他叫Bob。

「Bob是我的名字之一，就像我叫你 ** **Ed****.」

「...但是...没人叫我Ed.」Tony困惑皱眉，想不通这逻辑，他的家人都是直接叫他Tony的。

「我会这样叫你。」这样我们都会比较安全。

Banner没有说出后面这句，一个稚龄小孩不需要知道他们身陷随时客死异乡的危机之中。

Tony不置可否地嗯了一声，专心和兔子玩，就是不想理他。

「是时候做今晚的『冥想』了，然后睡觉。」

Tony满脸抗拒，但瞄到Bob那种不容拒绝的坚定眼神，瘦骨嶙峋的五官只有眼珠特别有神，令人不寒而栗，决定这次还是不要犟比较好，别扭了一会，咬着下唇不情愿地正对着他坐。

Banner呼口气，用左手握着Tony的后颈，右手的拇指按在太阳穴，其余四指轻覆后脑。  
  
Tony熟悉这动作。  
这男人说每次完成冥想(他不认识这个词但也不想问)，他都会变得聪明一点、成长一点。

  
随即，一股沁凉的力量透过两只手掌，犹如小河渗进身体，净化了大部份的炽热烦扰，剩下如汪洋般的清凉宁谧。  
  
Tony咕哝一声，思绪随着海流飘荡，放松肌肉，上下眼皮急于贴近彼此，感觉大脑像关闭了，浑身疲累，没法说什么便向后倒在枕头上，陷入睡眠。

「冥想」完毕，Banner按着轻微泛痛的胸膛，脸色变得苍白。

精神力的损耗总是比恢复快得多，但他没有余裕停下来休息。

他们已经失去了一只A-grade 战斗系动物，必须让Tony「成长」得更快、心智更成熟，去面对接下来有可能发生的危险。

* * *

Banner在「拼图」。

身为疗愈系(Healer)的A-Human，与生俱来有修复战斗系(Fighter) 精神堡垒的能力。

Tony的精神动物被枪杀了，脑内蓝图像摔破的玻璃球般分裂成碎片，飘浮四散，要逐片逐片黏合起来需要耗费大量心力，对于刚失去桥梁、精神堡垒仍然震荡着疼痛的Banner来说更艰辛。

幸好Tony的堡垒曾对他敞开，尔后便可轻易跨越门槛。

儿时记忆多数模糊，他悉心搜索着他的童年细节，犹如砌积木般整齐叠好，用一晚便可替他增长一年份量的心智，然而随着年纪渐长，需要投放的时间也更多。

Tony的幼年回忆与现实是一同增长的平行时间线，六岁的他接受完疗程便会变成七岁，七年间的记忆完好无缺，然后便是一片空白，再接轨到在沙漠睁眼、遇上Bob到现在这段记忆。

恼人的七岁。

Banner深闭双目。

他对七岁的自己没什么印象，但他绝对会记得Tony的。

* * *

稍为恢复了体力，Banner考虑一会便穿起外套下楼，返来时旅馆旁一群青少年就着夜色掩护审视自己，彷彿在搜索猎物。有个矮小的向这边走几步，被年长的制止了，众人很快像流浪狗般窜进生僻的角落。

Banner拉紧帽沿，装作没看见这阴森的一幕，飞快拐进一楼走廊尽头，静待五分钟没动静才沿后楼梯返回二楼，他不想让这帮生番知道自己真实落脚点。

他放轻手脚开门，将刚买的甜松糕放在Tony手边，稍为清洗了尘埃便躺回床上。明早四时便要出发，得搁置一切纷扰的情绪争取休息。

不到十分钟，身后传来窸窣的响声，Banner没有睁开眼睛。

Tony蹑手蹑脚下地，狼吞虎咽着甜松饼，将掰开的一半放在「沉睡」的Banner鼻尖前。

原以为他会直接回去睡的Banner，却发现Tony背对背坐抱膝在他身后，猛搓着裤脚，声线带点恼羞，很轻很轻地对着空气说「嗯...对不起我、我刚才吼了你...还有谢谢...」

Banner在心中感谢Jarvis的教导有方。

他掀开眼帘，看到近在眼前、甜腻到不行的半份糕点，把它挪到背后。

仍然很饿的Tony盯着他的动作，没有犹豫很久，只是诶了一声便拿起来继续嗑。

用手背胡乱抹抹嘴，Tony抱怨，「这里的东西都很难吃...不像家中吃的...」

「你前几天让我带你去吃肉抓饭，说吃不到就会发烧。」Banner用手肘垫着头说。

Tony未必知道发烧是什么意思，但肯定从他妈妈口中知道是严重的病。

「呃那个是普通难吃，其他都很难吃呢...」Tony砸巴着嘴狡辩。

「嗯，吃饱便睡吧。」

Banner认同阿富汗的食物都不太合胃口，但只要能充饥吃什么都好。

Tony沉默了一轮，还没有爬回自己床铺，Banner不知道他还有什么要求，便听到他紧张地支吾一轮、怯生生地问，「还有、你说，你会带我回家...是真的吗?」

Banner意识到Tony暗中担心了很久才有勇气问出来，凝望着映照床单的冷洌月光，平静地答，「是真的。」

「但是你总是在说谎、说谎不好...!你有可能会骗我!」Tony鼓起脸颊，觉得自己很有道理，不觉提高声量。

「我说谎是为了能带你回家。」

「那么...等我们回去了，我爸妈会给你很多很多很多钱吗?」Tony迅速地说，没有掩饰那股「我知道我家超有钱」的孩子气。

「会。」

小孩Tony的世界运作定规:父母总会洒大钱僱人照顾他的起居饮食、保护他的安全，对于乍然出现的陌生人，这种简单的交易式相处更令他安心。

其实这种不必交心、只建基于利益上的交往模式，直到他长大成人后仍然占据他大部份生活，变得驾轻就熟。

「那你能不能别再凶我...?」Tony嘟着嘴要求。

明明妈咪请回来的保姆从来不会凶他，也不会对他大声说话，想要什么玩具跟零食都会立即买过来。

「你会乖吗?」Banner问。

「我不知道...有时可能会不乖吧，我想...」Tony绞尽脑汁想个折衷的答案，如果之后要失去发脾气的机会，那还是不要轻易答应的好。

这个讨厌的天才儿童。

「那我继续凶你。」

没有得到想要的答案，Tony消沉地负嘴，啪躂一声跳下床，卷进自己披子中哼一声生闷气。

这对Banner来说最好不过，紧贴背脊的热源远离后，他便闭上眼睛，被身体及精神两方面过劳驱使，很快睡下了。


	2. Chapter 2

****Tony 7 Years Old** **

****Bruce 39 Years Old** **

橘子糖只剩下一丁点酸味，Tony依依不舍地嘬着仅余的甜蜜，翻动着舌头发出咯咯微响，双手搂着铁筒走向二楼廊尾。

天气热得不寻常，吸进肺部的彷彿不是空气而是滚烫的黄沙。尘埃在光映下尤其混浊，他随手抹走额边细汗，踩着日久失修的木地板，小心地拖着后踝，总是幻想着残旧红地毯下会生出大破洞把他咬走。

从冰柜铲走了几勺冰，Tony扔一颗进口中咬碎，干涩的喉咙生凉，舒服了很多，于是他踮起脚尖，把上半身也勉强埋进去，脸拱向出风口的冷雾，感受快要热溶的肌肤被吹得紧绷绷，很是惬意...

蓦地，身后冲出两名状汉，沉重凌乱的脚步隆隆作响，一声不吭左右挟持着他的手臂向后扯!

「吓!!?」

  
Tony漏出惊喊「不!放开...!!」，忽尔想起什么，紧咬着唇发出呜呜声!肩膀传来巨痛，骨头都快碎了。他拼命挣扎，五指紧抠冰柜边缘，将它当成惟一救命索...

冰柜硬生生被扯开了几米，壮汉撃打手肘关节，迫得他一吃痛，顺应本能松开了手!

  
二人钳制了Tony的所有抵抗，五指似爪勒得他的上臂迅速红肿。

Tony被突如其来的事态吓得瞳孔扩张，疯狂摇头，腿软得快要跪下来。他的力气完全不敌训练有素的大力士，只能用四肢呯呯撃打与刮擦沿途的房门，但房客彷彿早有默契，一概闭门不出，对陡然发生的绑架事件充耳不闻。

「唔唔唔呜!」

坏蛋们横蛮地扯着他向楼梯走，任他像过载的麻包袋般磕绊，一路拖曳到一楼最深处Qamar房前，Tony全身筋骨皮肉都痛，像濒死的蚯蚓般扭动，双脚蹦得下半身凌空腾起。

其中一人看他快要到老板面前仍如此闹腾，利落地揍他腹部一拳。果然，受此教训，男人大声呜咽，嘴角流出丝连涎液，蜷缩着腹部静下来了，比起放弃逃跑更象是吓呆了，僵得像木头。

房门推开，Tony抬头，透过模糊的目光瞄了瞄周遭，只见房中央圆形的床特别大，一个眼圈黑黑的女人笑着看自己，感觉好奇怪。然后他看到角落那只比自己更高的孔雀，嘴唇微张，再也移不开目光了。

「早安，帅小伙，知道我是谁吗?」

黑眼圈的女人，张开血红色的嘴唇，用波斯语问道。

* * *

Qamar松散地披着翡翠绿的头巾，半融的眼影框着犀利的双眸，一袭黛色长袍，长度恰巧覆盖到鞋尖。她托着腮，观察被抓来的男人，精致的拇指甲蹭着嘴角，从容不迫。

身旁那只雪白的孔雀只能用庞大来形容，耳羽、冠羽呈淡黄色，毛色柔亮光滑更胜丝绸，延伸到门边的尾羽夹杂着金属哑色，衬托墨绿的羽眼，恍似无数只狡黠的眼珠在瞪视着。

此刻它正专注地用尖硬的嘴梳理复羽，不怒而威，光站在那已散发出庄严气质。

「Ed?是吧?」Qamar打个响指唤回男人的注意力。

她的精神动物美艷绝伦，值得被奉进普拉多美术馆供世人景仰。牠就像个漩涡，令人震慑又无法抗拒被吸进去，直到被绞碎一刻才察觉这只漂亮巨兽比起彩纹毒蛇更危险。

Tony吞咽喉头，视线怯怯地转回女人身上，不点头也不摇头，震颤的瞳孔与虚软的身躯轻易暴露了他的慌张。

「我知道你能说话。」

他们稍微做了调查，知道这个对外宣称是哑巴的弱智男人私下说话流利，平常总爱将脸挡在帽檐下，闷不吭声，无人知他底细。

Tony撇下眼帘，盯着地板的菱形图案，脸颊紧张得微微抽动，也不应答。

气氛压抑，房间只剩下风扇叶转动的响声，Qamar搁下翘起的长腿，鞋跟敲到地砖发出「咯」微响，Tony忍不住跳起来，肩膀断断续续地震，眼睛酸涩，用门牙死嗑着下唇内侧，不愿哼出任何一个音节。

――Bob吩咐他绝对不要跟陌生人说话，不然会招来大麻烦。

「小子!别装聋作哑!」扣着他的男人不耐烦地叽叽喳喳，他听不懂，被他的蛮力晃得快要散架，一个没站稳倾斜下去，又被粗鲁地提起来。

Qamar举手制止了手下，转用口音浓重的英文问「小朋友，你只要答我一个问题就好，我不会为难你的。」

Tony的眼珠转动，霍然抬头，像在确认这承诺有几分可信性?在跟女人视线交接后又胆战心惊地别开目光，心虚表露无遗。

他的内心天人交战，既想遵从跟Bob之间约定，又难以抗拒即时获得解脱的巨大吸引力。

他垂头纠结良久。

女人的耐心快要燃烧怠尽，伸手轻抚着孔雀的颈背，一下又一下。

Jarvis教过他如果有坏蛋困住他时应该怎做，但他现在吓得脑子空空，什么细节都想不起来了。

「Ed?」

怪女人唤着他自己也不熟悉的名字。

他睁着大大的棕色眼睛，心脏紧缩，拱起瘦削的肩膀，既警剔又恐惧，盯着床脚某个橘黄色污积，思前想后，将嘴巴抿得紧紧的，像一条细细的直线...

他忘了Jarvis教他遇上坏蛋要怎么办，但记得他说过――约定就是约定，而自己跟Bob已经做了约定(虽然更象是被命令了)。

于是他紧紧抓住衣摆，小心翼翼、微乎其微地摇了摇头。

* * *

怪女人在笑，听上去不是开心的那种笑。

大鸟尾巴的羽毛张开了，就象妈妈喜欢那种无聊歌舞剧的演员会挥动的羽扇。

他望了几眼，嗅到一种甜甜的芬芳，有点头晕眼花，察觉那些长得很像人眼的墨绿色羽毛，渐渐变了样...变成了几百只真正的眼睛，更生出了粉色的眼角跟眼白，在浓密睫毛下骨碌碌地转动...

Tony吓得跳起来，尖叫一声，双脚不断向地板蹬，往后躲闪，却被似乎看不见异像的壮汉推回原位。

他惊恐得要命，将眼帘闭得打摺，没想到在自己漆黑的眼皮上仍看到那些可怕的眼睛。一颗一颗、不停沿同一方向转动，速度愈来愈快。

「呜恶...」强烈的反胃感冲上喉咙，他呜呼哀哉，脑袋似被注入刺骨摇晃的凉水，晕得天花板跟地板合二为一，无法抓住平衡感。

他的脸庞撞上坚硬又冰凉的平面，泛出钝闷疼痛，这种痛楚稍稍将他带离了幻觉，虽然睁开眼仍然看到诡异眼珠，但那些密密麻麻的眼珠的背景不再是黑色的，而是模糊的地毯与床脚，他才意识到自己不知何时摊跌地上。

全身无法形容的难受，胃部抽搐，他的肌肤跟嘴唇变得苍白，冷汗沿着额头像雨点滑下来，手脚指头开始麻木...

「真可怜，堡垒都破了...」

Qamar呢喃，与婉息的语气相反，她用食指点一下孔雀的颈项。

Tony脑中的凉水蓦然化作千根针，尖锐的头痛将他卷进痛苦的波涛里，张大喉咙却发不出声音，鼻水跟眼泪不自觉横流。

过不了一分钟，他的耳朵便滑出了几滴血，Qamar吩咐孔雀停下了非人折磨，饶有趣味地看着男人霎那从地狱解脱，不敢置信地睁圆双眸，手指卡在砖缝中，身体隔几秒便弹动一下，彷似被电撃的鱼，求饶的声音也变得混浊不清，终于挤出了一句艰辛的「...不要........」

「现在能回答我的问题了吗?」她问。

* * *

Banner下班回到旅馆门口，便被迳直带到了Qamar的房间，他不动声息地跟着寡言的男人走，心中设想了几种可能。他对于被挟持这种破事比起犯罪集团如何操作还要驾轻就熟，龙蛇混杂的地方恶霸还不足以震慑他。

虽然冷静如斯，但是当他看到蜷在沙发角落的Tony时，还是稍微睁大了眼，一股恶心在胸膛闷烧，他不顾喽囉阻挡，大步走到他跟前。

Tony不看他，心浮气燥，正用断掉的紫色蜡笔在一本儿童填色册上涂鸦，色彩没有填进树木的图框，只是胡乱叠上，愈涂愈厚。

Banner注意到Tony的一边脸颊些微红肿，耳廓有细细的干血迹延伸到颈部，他瞇起恼怒的眼眸，伸出手掌靠向他耳朵，喽囉再次用手臂拦住，被他毫不在乎地一下挥开。

这下短兵交接令气氛变得剑拔弩张，Qamar叫了喽囉的名字，他不甘愿地站开两步。

Banner的手接近Tony的头，他抗拒地避开了几厘米，整个人缩进毯子里，忐忑不安，好像想要就此消失。

他稍微停顿了一下继续递手，这次Tony没再躲避，僵着头颅，任他的五指裹在后脑，渗进了一股清洌感受，压在两侧太阳穴的重量瞬即轻了很多。

「Robert先生。」

Banner转过去正视Qamar，斜瞥了一眼孔雀。

「妳想要什么?」

「你真人感觉与外间传闻不一致。」Qamar的音调微扬，说着蹩脚的英文。

Banner脸无表情，「妳也没穿Burqa*。」

他的保护色是披给普通市民看的，以免产生不必要的怀疑，对于图谋不轨的地痞不需要多此一举。经验告诉他，面对恶人时懦弱退缩，等于自揭底牌，双手奉上被欺侮的机会。

Qamar赞赏地点点头，「那我也无谓废话。那位跟你长得完全不像的『小堂弟』跟我分享了点小秘密――他的全名。」

Tony迅速眨眼睛，略带惊恐地握紧拳头，继续粗暴地涂着画布，脆弱的画纸在他的手劲下快要破洞。

Banner没有看他一眼，也没回应。

Qamar聪明地转换了波斯语，「我原本只是觉得你俩形迹可疑，没想到竟然押中宝。这位赫赫有名的总裁，在网上随便一搜便有几千万条结果，不知怎么会智商返幼还沦落到这鸟不生蛋的小镇.....

哎，我对你们的故事没什么兴趣，这种大人物我也没本事碰。但是你也清楚，只要我向各路人马抛出这个肥饵，一定会有人上钩的，我保证你们以后的逃亡日子会比现在艰辛百倍...我失言了，应该没有『你们』了，有用处的只有他，没有你。」

Banner万分镇静，搔一下耳背，「那让妳闭嘴的代价是?」

孔雀拱起冠羽，收拢双爪，鼓起胸膛发出嘶嘶喘息，幽黑的眼珠炯炯锁紧他，彷彿想教训他对主人的无礼。

Qamar平放手掌压住牠的背，「很简单，我有一门跟美国佬的生意，需要生面孔带着一个样品跟信息过去，换回一箱订金。」

近来老美那边调查局盯得很紧，还掺和了其他神秘势力，她摸不清底细，也不想手下有任何闪失、被牵线回老巢。但若然这男人被抓到只能算他倒霉，也保证了被如何拷问也供不出有用信息。

男人思索了几秒钟，点点头。

看他答应得那么干脆，Qamar后挨向床板，噙起耐人寻味的微笑。

「就这样?不讨价还价?不反抗?」

这个Robert完全不惧她，即使她有一只极具攻击性的精神动物，还以不能曝光的「堂弟」作为要挟，逼迫他参与可能掉命的勾当。同样困局下，换作平常人早已吓得屁滚尿流，但是眼前人神态自若，好像正在跟她进行寻常交易，掂量了手中的筹码，在没有其他更好的选择之下，平静答应了这些不平等条件。

男人装作恰巧被她提醒了，「我要妳的订金的六分之一。」

Qamar真正被逗笑了，对他这种「生意人」锱铢必较的态度刮目相看，「该说你愚蠢还是勇敢，还敢问我要钱。」

Banner耸肩，「我需要路费。」

「十分之一。」

她爽快答应，权当为他那股不知天高地厚的傲慢添火加柴，让他的自尊心继续水涨船高，终有天会揣着这一身硬骨头狠狠碰壁，也许某天她能从国际新闻上看到这个怪诞组合的惨烈下场。

Banner颔首，「什么样品?」

「明天你便见到那孩子了，很精灵可爱。」Qamar故意捏着尖细的声线愉悦地说，好奇他会有什么有趣反应。

Banner的脸部神经没有一丝动摇，「垃圾场那边的?」

西岸的石滩跟垃圾场连成一线，污水横流，臭气薰天，无论昼夜总有衣衫破烂的小孩子在那儿翻找吃的，无怪乎会成为人贩集团眼中的「藏宝地」。那里有各种身材样貌的孩子任其挑拣，是几近零成本的稳赚生意。

「有钱佬需求很大，他们去到那边吃好睡好，至少不会饿死。」

她摊开手，将跨国买卖儿童说得像伟大的慈善事业。

「看来妳特别精通利用小孩子来达到目的。」

男人的表情终于起了变化，对她的说词嗤之以鼻，没有掩饰露骨的厌恶。

谁也猜到那群未成年小孩是被偷运过去当童工或性奴的，要被那些变态残暴、肚满肠肥的异国「怪物」折腾至死，相信他们宁愿保留尊严饿死。

Qamar听出了他的一语双关，慵懒地瞧Tony一眼，不紧不慢地说，「那边的『小孩』也是你的『货』吧。我们算是半个同行，你只是来帮我开个小差，这样说起来，我还给了你轻松的活呢。」

「他不是。」Banner的脸容阴霾，眼神里有种隐忍。

「我不在乎。明天下午三点出发。」  
她举起食指向门口挥一挥，明示对话结束。

喽囉猛推一下Tony的肩膀，他慢吞吞地跳下沙发，紧攥着画本，挪到Banner身后，亦步亦趋跟着他走到门口，一跨过门槛便跑起来，象是怕被谁抓回去，急步冲上二楼。

门扉虚掩，Qamar凝视着Robert垮下来的背影，肩膀不如刚才直挺，显得疲倦沉重，她吩咐手下，「给他们送点吃的。」

* * *

Tony甫冲入房便紧挨门框，左右张望，待Banner进来后，立即轰然关门，双手按紧因反作用力震动的门把，几秒后确定它已严密锁上才松手。

他没有脱鞋子便扑上床铺，垂头将B搂在怀中，胸膛像膨涨又收缩的气球，肉眼可见地起伏，喉咙漏出一些喘气杂音。

Banner挂好沾满尘沙的披风，转头看他，「除了头痛，你有没有受伤?」

Tony静了几秒，几不可察地摇摇头。

Banner坐到他盘起的膝盖十几公分前，伸手叠上Tony听到问题后不自觉遮掩腹部的手，轻轻拉开那只抗拒的手，掀起衣摆，露出那儿一片红青交错的肿胀。皮下血管爆裂得不轻，过几天便会转成可布的蓝紫色。

Banner咬紧后牙龈，将负面情绪扫进脑袋角落，说道「不严重，我去拿点冰帮你冰敷。」

听到他要离开的Tony倒抽一小口气，紧抓着他的手腕不放，指甲都快要勒进皮肤里，散发浓烈的无助感，留住了Banner的脚步。

二人沉静无言，仍沉浸在刚才那场无妄之灾的余震之中，心有余悸，直到Banner发现自己的手被缓缓松开了，他试探性开口，「涂点药膏?」

Tony没有反应，他当成默许，俯身从抽屉拎出一小盒白色药膏，那是他们仅有的医药用品。

他挖出一陀药膏用掌温融化，在两掌间摩擦均匀，才轻柔地覆上Tony因害怕痛楚而微弯起来的腹部。

看到他咬牙咧齿，上腹收缩得显出肋骨的轮廓，便贴住不动，等到他脸容放松点才开始缓慢打圈...

Tony嘴唇掀动，咕哝了点什么，Banner听不清楚，猜想他的小脑袋一定挤爆难以解答的问题。而自己甚至没法解释他为何好端端的睡在美国的豪宅，却醒在阿富汗的大漠中?更别提为何会被掳走折磨。

出乎意料之外，Tony没有提起任何疑问。

Stark的唇瓣艰难地开閤几次，上身俯得更深，现在Banner只能看到他的发旋跟一截后颈，听到他对着床单含糊地说，「我...说了名字，那只大鸟好恐布，好多只眼睛，我有点点害怕，所以我说了...嗯...」

虽然语焉不详但Banner知道他想表达什么，沉着地回答，「我知道。」

这个男人总是在这些微细的地方令他讶异。

一个稚龄的小孩被绑架后，竟然没有哭闹喧哗，反而绞尽脑汁解释他为何没遵守承诺、将自己的名字说出来。

Banner本来做好心理准备承受Stark一如既往无理取闹。

――在寻常孩童的逻辑里，这件事只可能是成人的错，或者拨归于跟随成人而来的麻烦。那些复杂的波斯语他没能听懂几个单词，整件事怎可能会跟一个无辜的七岁小男生有任何关系?所以那些委屈也是小孩替大人承受的。按照这个正常的思考方向，就算是再成熟的孩子事后也不免吵闹一场。

但是Tony却在愧疚自己表现得不够好。

他不知道该说他太不落俗套，还是自尊心太高。

「...呃」Stark又开了口，声如蚊蚋。

  
Banner专心聆听，却看到他的肩膀的抽动幅度由微弱逐渐加强，千言万语鲠在喉间还没能挤出来，先汇聚成几滴透明，滴答掉落，晕开在他还没收回的前臂上，再滑下床铺。

Stark很倔强，他不喜欢在人前哭。

但是当他忍不住这么做时，冷漠的Banner罕有地感到无措。

彷彿刚才捏着他的指尖，现在融入了胸膛，用力揪着他的心脏，握出了难消的指痕。

「下次...我不会......」Stark顺势趴在床铺，衣摆翻下来了。说到一半没有说下去，湿漉漉的脸庞压在他的小臂上，死也不肯露出难看的哭脸，但拱起颤抖的背部泄露了他的激动。

Banner眨眨眼睛，茫然望着难得脆弱的男孩，发现自己不知道如何应对。

他意识到Tony的泪水很烫，燃点了他心头对于Qamar那帮人的忿怒。

他不禁思考...如果他要变绿的话，得先把惟一干净的上衣脱下来，并将钱藏在楼下垃圾桶，让Tony带着B藏到几条街外的烂尾楼，吩咐他先等待一小时，然后他便可以尽情撕碎那些卖小孩的人渣，等尘埃落定再回去接他。

但是，他心底清楚，倘若自己一时想岔、将Hulk变成了满足私欲的棍棒，那么平凡人Bruce Banner的灵魂将会永远消逝在那个节骨眼上，再也无法义正词严地驳斥自己不是一只凶嗜血的怪物。

可悲又可笑的是，相比在脑内思绪慎密地策划一场干净利落的大屠杀，面对一个伤心的大男孩竟然令他更坐立不安。

他不知道自己的手应该怎么摆，该放在他的肩膀还是头顶?该替他抹泪吗?还是该说些虚假却很有安慰作用的话?

他只是确定Tony未必想要拥抱，那只会让他的傲气受损。

  
「我知道。」最后，他听见自己干涩地说。

他微弯起半个指头，犹豫又缓慢地蹭走Tony浸湿下巴那滴泪，聊胜于无。

Banner忽然很想知道，如果Jarvis在这里，他会怎么做。

* * *

翌日中午，Qamar唤人送来了两盘菜肴。

Aushak面皮里面包了大葱馅子，配上肉酱(Keema)和酸奶汁(Chakah)，还有碎肉烤肉串(Kofta kabaub)。食材并不高级，却是这片贫民区能够吃到最好的食物了，也是Banner自抵阿富汗以来最丰盛的一餐。

Tony抹着脸从浴室走出来，看到桌面那么多食物后微微睁眼，抚平了床铺的皱摺，安静地坐下来，等着开餐。

男孩因为昨晚崩溃痛哭了一场，醒来后别扭得要命，脸色微愠，总是尴尬地避开与他视线交错。Banner也就任他，小孩子那种些纤细又敏感的情绪，千丝万缕，他无法拆解。

但他也很感激Tony即使猜到了食物是Qamar送来的(他们根本没这闲钱)，也没有急着表演Stark家族一脉相传的刚烈，以绝食来发脾气。

他俩都很累了，粗糙的干粮支撑不了体力，更不想与珍贵的吃食作对，有些事心照不宣才是聪明的做法。

「吃吧。」Banner给他倒了一杯加入小豆蔻同煮的阿富汗茶，散发着独特的香气。

Banner呷了一口，全发酵茶冲得极酽，杯底一层薄糖还没融化，又甜又苦冲撃着味蕾。他看到Tony也是尝了一小口便立即脸容扭曲地搁下，好像一辈子没喝过这么浓的饮料，然后神情开朗地吃肉。

他们安静地进食，Banner吃完一半，把剩余的另一半都拨进Tony的盘内，换来他抗议，「我吃不下了。」

「全部吃完。」

Banner没有二话，走到浴室里，对着生锈大窗户的铁枝不知捣鼓什么，不时拿着螺丝起子钻来钻去。

Tony满嘴油腻，探头怔怔地看着，记起他俩刚住进来头几天，Bob也是趁夜深时摆弄那些铁栏，终于按捺不住好奇心，问道「...你在做什么?」

Banner谨慎地摇晃铁枝，直到它的头尾与窗框分离，然后又安回去，表面看上不出破绽。

他漫不经心地回答，「在留一条后路。吃完便过来，我教你。」

* * *

下午三点，Qamar派人在门口监视着Tony，警告若交易出了什么闪失，他便再也看不到这同伴。

Banner吩咐Tony留在房间别乱跑，便出发了。

天空呈黯灰色，阳光隐晦地从密布乌云间透出，空气黏糊糊的，预告大雨将至。

两个陌生男人带着一个小男孩在门口等他，二话不说推拱他走向指定路线，手势粗鲁，好像不动手动脚便没人知道他们是流氓。

Banner全副心思都在那个目测不到九岁的小男孩身上，脸颊下陷无碍他漂亮可爱得像洋娃娃，双瞳是天蓝色的，在光线折射下彷若水晶剔透。他没有在意大人们，只是神情恍惚，摇摇晃晃地走路。

喽囉嘈吵地聊天，边催促着他们赶路。

瘦弱的男孩离他愈来愈近，距离缩窄直到他的衣角摩擦到Banner的小臂。他轻轻地碰了一下男孩的手腕，男孩迟疑地昂头看他，但Banner只是眼望前方。

四人抵达一个用栅栏围起来的露天废车场前。

喽囉用手势吩咐他跟小男孩留在巷子侯命，便消失在转角，该是侦察地形去了。

待脚步声消失，男童立即用小手紧抓着他的衣摆，睁着圆大的眼睛害羞地说，「哥哥，我有点害怕，什么时候才能见到姐姐...」

听到这句，Banner胸膛发紧，捏起拳头，一种看不到、摸不着的压抑气氛瞬即漫延开来。

许是小男孩察觉到他的肢体瞬即僵硬，顺应本能紧张地退后了两步，嘴中嘟嚷着「对不起...」但他也不知道自己做错了什么。

Banner深吸口气调整心态，蹲下来与男孩的高度平齐，用视线紧锁着那双乱瞟的眼睛，柔和地说「不用害怕。你叫什么名字?你的爸爸妈妈呢?」

刚才很警剔的男孩听到温柔的声音，很快又卸下了心防，如实交代，「嗯，我是Nabi，我没有爸妈，有姐姐。姐姐说替我找吃的，但没有回来，那些哥哥们说带我去找她。」

Banner奋力压住了所有阴霾的情绪，扯出微笑，「你很快便能见到她啦。来，我先送你点东西解闷...」

他递出两只紧握的拳头，示意Nabi选一边。男童好像从没玩过这简单的游戏，显得很雀跃，圆润的手指头怯怯地点了右边。  
Banner笑着打开手掌，两边掌心都没藏东西。男孩的肩膀垮了下来，努力掩饰着失望。

「还没完呢。」Banner右手绕过耳背，刚才空空如也的掌心蓦然出现了半根紫色蜡笔。

Nabi瞪大惊讶的眼眸，露出灿烂笑容，很快又收敛成微弯的嘴角，小声说谢谢，拎走了那根他无意中带出来的蜡笔，显得万分珍惜。

「这是魔术。」Banner说。

Nabi歪着头满脸疑惑，Banner想他可能从没听过这种填不饱肚子的消遣。

「我也会...」男孩忽然腼腆地说，张开两边幼嫩的掌心。

Banner感兴地看了十多秒，没有任何事情发生...直到周遭爆发出一阵鲜嫩的麦芽甜香，细小掌心中央开始发红，冒出滋滋白烟，热度迅速扩展，很快两只手都裹在赤红色泽里，像烧红的铁板。

「!?」

Banner内心惊愕，表面无动于衷。

他醍醐灌顶，终于知道为何Qamar会将Nabi当成见面礼――不靠药物加催发育、小小年纪便觉醒的A-Human绝无仅有，在人贩市场动辄便能叫出百万高价，所以他们大费周章诱拐了他的姐姐，再把他乖乖引过来...不，说不定他姐姐也已经觉醒了...

「呼...」男孩额边滑落细汗，露出颤抖的笑容，使用异能对他来说似乎很吃力。

掌心的蜡笔开始融化，他不舍地叫了一声，收回了能力。

「嘿，你们过来。」陡然出现的喽囉压低声量叫唤。

男童吓了一跳，慌忙躲到他身后，揪着裤管不敢露面。

Banner向后握着他的小手，不管那儿余温未消，烫得他的肌肤通红。  
他握得更紧，急需这种炙热的疼痛让脑袋继续运转、保持锐利。

* * *

喽囉说会在远处监视，跟他交代了交易车子位置和车牌，警告他不要做什么小动作，给他一个残旧的手机便走了。

Banner牵着Nabi，故意放慢脚步，眼观六路寻找拯救男孩的契机。

Qamar不择手段招纳新人出面、意图降低风险，背后一定在顾虑交易被捣破。幸运的话他应该能找到调查组织的蛛丝马迹...

但沿途只见密密麻麻的销车与废铁，万赖俱寂，没有一丝活人的气息，让他的心中的焦虑愈来愈鼓譟...

骤然，十点钟方向、廿多个车位以外，出现了一丝不寻常的动静。  
他多瞥了几眼，以确定Citigo的破裂挡风玻璃后真的躲着一个人。

那么小的一辆破车根本无法完美掩护他的高度，尤其那个「埋伏」的人还着急地拱前观察，不时漏出来的手背跟黑色衣袖，完全暴露了形迹。

再多走一段路，从Banner的角度已可瞄到金发男的全相，他的手隔一阵子便神经质地按住右腰带，确认外套下的枪枝，侧脸显得很慌张。

这个姑且可称为「特工」的男人不是在玩警察扮演游戏就是个缺乏经验的白痴。想到Nabi的命运将掌握在这个笨蛋的手中，Banner心中没底，却也没有其他更可靠的选择。

他缓缓深吸口气，俯身对Nabi说，「你要牢牢记着哥哥现在跟你说的，好吗?」

男孩认真地点头，Banner微笑，用最简单的词语说，「我们等会上到车，哥哥不能留下来。你要乖乖安静地坐着，等车子到了平坦的路，你便用发热的手掌烫掉门把，拉开车门，大声喊救命。如果车停了，你便跳出去，立即向人多的地方跑，如果没人的话便向有树的地方跑，明白吗?」

Nabi听完都呆了，牙齿咯咯作响，恐惧从眼神里折射出来，嘴唇的颜色褪去，结结巴巴地说「我、我不懂...哥哥...如果车没停呢...」

Banner两掌小心翼翼握住他颤抖的肩膀，想要安抚这可怜的孩子，说服他接受这件不可能的任务，即使他甚至无法说服自己，但是多拖延一分钟便是多一分生机。若然车驶进了边境保护区，或者直送到某富人手上，要再救人便难于登天。

「我知道你一时之间很难相信我，但我说的都是真的。让你过来的人是坏蛋，会将你卖到外国，现在只有勇敢逃跑才能再见到姐姐......

别害怕，如果车子没停，或者你逃不掉也不要紧，会有金色头发跟黑色衣服的哥哥来救你的。」

他为了让Nabi比较安心，卑鄙地许下了一个不知道能否实现的承诺。  
他的指甲戳痛了掌心，沮丧跟挫败感淹没肺部，让他窒息。

「门把是...弯弯的银色的长条吗?」Nabi的声音介于呜咽和喘息之间，皱着眉头，呼吸急促，脸上笼罩着一层混乱的神色，看上去非常无助。

他完全不知道发生了什么事，但是带他来的人很凶、还会打他骂他，还不准他问姐姐在哪，令他害怕极了...这个看上去是好人的哥哥说逃跑才能见到姐姐......怎么办...

「是的。」Banner立即点头，感激男孩有在仔细思考他的建议。

Nabi咬着下唇，鼻头发出细小、嘶哑的声音，令人心碎，他犹豫不决地点点头。

「我或者...可以试一试...」

「试一试就足够了，谢谢你那么勇敢。」

* * *

车前座两个美国人西装笔挺，拉下后视镜，在镜像中审视他们。

其中一个向后勾勾食指，Banner递上信封。

买家拆开信封，互瞧一眼满意地点头，向后座扔来一个银色手铐，「把他铐住。」

那是一副限制A-Human能力的装置，Banner对此熟悉不过。他温柔地包裹着男孩震颤的手，将手铐套上去却没有锁紧，示意Nabi向下望，暗中示范如何拉一下松绑。

「你可以的，没事的。」Banner与载满泪水的蓝瞳对望，给予他信心。

Nabi神情呆滞，彷似光坐在那已经支离破碎，只能尽量保持镇定，轻轻点头，眼泪啪答滴下来。

「滚吧。」看到他们叽叽喳喳地聊天，买家不耐烦递上一个皮箱，Banner接过去打开一瞧，满箱白花花的美金，他不在乎金额与真假便快速关好。

Banner俯身狂扭男童那侧的门把，知道Nabi正留意着他的一举一动。

「For God’s Sake，另一边!」美国人烦躁得想直接将他踹出去。

Banner最后深深看着Nabi，紧握他的手几秒，转身推门，看到手背沾上的紫色粉彩，吞咽一下喉头，便跨出了车。

* * *

金发特工消失无踪，无法通风报信。

Banner心中啐了一句脏话，怀抱最后一丝希望在车间的狭窄小道张望，祈祷那菜鸟只是换了个隐闭的地方藏匿。

引擎声在背后响起，他站定不动，交易的车辆在眼前呼啸而过，美国人歪起嘴角，从卷下的车窗故意向他掸出星点烟灰;后座的Nabi趴在玻璃窗上，满脸惊惶、泪水汪汪，眼里写满求救信号。

车驶出了废车场，后轮卷起沙尘，Nabi的表情刻在Banner的脑海挥之不去。

裤袋响起铃声，他接听电话，对方命令「来车场后面4号仓库。」

背景传来另一个喽囉的轻佻的声音，「啧啧，这小子大白天穿得一身黑，是怕我们眼瞎看不见吗?那么嚣张，爷就跟他好好玩玩...」

「注意点分寸，Q说抓回去问完就可以崩，到时便任你处置...」

喽囉告诫完伙伴，重回通话，「眼睛张大点，别让人跟尾。」

电话挂断，Banner深吸口气，目光如炬，下秒开始拔腿狂奔起来。

* * *

「呯呯呯呯!」

「呯呯呯呯呯呯!」

4号仓库铁门被拍得震耳欲聋，里面两个壮汉交换眼神，紧握武器挨近门边，谨慎地扭开门把，一人迅速探出去，举起枪头...

被枪口指正眉心的Banner吞咽紧张的喉头，大汗淋漓，连珠爆发，「天哪...好像...有有有差佬跟着我...我跑了几十米，不知有没有把他甩掉，怎么办、怎么办?我们暴露了吗?...先让我进来躲躲...快点...」

喽囉眉头倒竖，反手厌恶地甩他一巴，「废物，只会坏事!钱呢?」

「钱在这...」Banner单手举起皮箱，另手摀着被打痛的脸，嗲嗦着弯身，趁对话的空档慌忙从门缝钻进去，蹲在角落纸箱后，宁死也不出来。

「大哥?」喽囉二号请示下一步。

「抓一个就够，我们把外面那差佬干掉。」

大哥果断下了决策，向Banner暴吼，「喂!窝囊废!留在这看好他，再搞出什么事我把你的头拧下来!」

二人放轻脚步出去搜敌，Banner瞇起眼睛观望，待门被关好，争分夺秒冲过去锁好门闩。

人质的手脚被绑在木椅上，头轻微垂下来。

他转身扯走人质的头套，那特工仰起脸，金褐色头发衬着灵动的灰绿瞳孔，脸容俊朗，从容不迫向着他咧起微笑「嗨，Sunshine。」

Banner没心思留意他的长相，专心摸索腰带，绕了一圈却没找到原本该挂在那的武器，粗鲁地问，「枪呢?」

难道被喽囉先一步抢走了?

「什么枪?我没有枪。」特工挑起眉头，「伙计，你要摸我得先请我吃晚饭呀。」

Banner停下所有动作，默然瞪视着他，特工也毫不忌讳地回望，眼神载满戏谑。

......那头在太阳下闪烁发光的金发，大白天穿黑色劲装，最容易被发现的「隐身点」，没带枪却一直在摸腰带......即使是第一天出任务的菜鸟也不会犯这些致命错，所有疑点在这刻串成一个显而易见的理由――他是故意被抓走以获取情报的。

「伸缩棍?」全身上下搜遍只找到绑在小腿上的伸缩棍，Banner嗤之以鼻，得物无所用，决定将这根可怜的小棍留下来。

「嘿，伸缩棍可好用了!不淮你嫌弃它!」

特工嚷嚷，意识到紧缚的双手被逐渐解开，莞尔地盯着这个蓄着大胡子却说得一口流利英语的男人，自言自语「有意思...」

「闭嘴，听我说。」Banner蹲下来解开缚脚的绳子，「我帮你省了卧底的功夫。这组织的老巢在风荷旅馆一楼一号房，头目是个叫Qamar的女人，35至40岁，跟美国佬做生意，南部口音，车牌你看到了。她是C Grade Mind-Controller，精神动物是孔雀，用尾羽发动能力，还有两个保镳，你们要抓她至少要带高一级的Mind-Controller或者Fighter去。」

「明早八点他们会在西岸码头104号柜交收一批小孩，防卫会更森严，你们想一网打尽便要等到那时才收网。」

Q为了防他，刻意将信息放在信封，黏住封条，但他还是有方法看到里面的交易地址跟时间。

特工甩动酸软的手腕，仔细思考他的情报，嘴里不知嚼着什么，舌头弹着牙齿发出躂躂声。

Banner发誓没见过这么吵的人。

「你是谁?为什么要告诉我这些?」

「快去救车上的小孩，但别打草惊蛇，要控制住Qamar这边的消息。他叫Nabi，黑发蓝眼，是A-Human，手掌会发热...」说到一半，Banner噤了声。

等等...这帮人早就掌握了Nabi的事不是幺?观乎这特工的装扮和作风，跟死板的美国调查局完全不搭边，也许他们同样是冲着Nabi的特殊身份来的。但他现下没有其他可以托负的人，至少这帮神秘势力站在Qamar的对立面，他只好放手一博。

「我让他上了平坦大道便跳车逃跑，拖不了太久，随时有危险，你尽快赶过去。」

「哈?你这大胡子还给我布置起任务了?你到底是谁?」

Banner竖起耳朵，食指按在唇上。他们都听到了门外的脚步声。  
喽囉找不到他虚构的差佬，正气急败坏地折返。

「打我这里，别伤到眼。我的伤势要比他们看上去更严重。」

Banner指一指颧骨，看特工一副匪夷所思的样子，冷静地说，「绳被我弄断了，你能在半分钟内把自己绑回椅子上随你便，不然你只能打出去。」

特工翻个大白眼，「我今天是走了什么霉运!?...或者是好运，我不确定...」

这古怪男人提供的情报确实已足够策划下一步行动(那些信息跟自己已获得的部份档案对得上号，但其他的无法一时辨认真假)，自己留在这除了接受严刑拷打、供出乱编的话之外没其他用处。为免浪费时间，直接打出去是最好的方法。

但是莫名其妙被当成棋子还是令他很不爽。

「你最好不要骗我。」他跳动两下松松筋骨，吩咐道「咬牙。」

大胡子目光坚毅，咬着牙龈。

他挥出了左拳。

* * *

Banner趴伏在一堆褐黄枯草上，有点头昏目眩，忍受着颧骨炽热的疼痛，有预感左眼附近很快便会红肿一片，他睁着另一边眼，逃眺门外的动静。

不够几分钟，喽囉被身手不凡的特工单用伸缩棍撂倒了，他果然没有自吹自擂。

喽囉们抱着肚子跟腿凄惨哀号，听上去一时半刻无法行走。

身后传来轻薄木门扉被推开的声音，Banner艰辛地将视线撇过去。他都不知道这仓库还有后门。

特工无声无息地潜回来，二话不说掀起他的披风，将不知哪找来的冰凉金属塞在他后裤腰，简单解释「枪。」

Banner半张脸埋在草堆里，含糊不清地说，「我跟Nabi说，有个金发黑衣的哥哥会救他，还有他姐姐。他可能会逃进人群里，但手掌是紫色的，很好认...」

特工沉默半晌，没好气地按一按抽搐的额角。

「知道了。」

特工蹑脚离开，Banner隐约听到他跟耳机另一边的人通话，「是、是我出任务还吃口香糖，妳能拿我怎样?...我现在去帮妳截那辆贼车，这边完事了我来凑个热闹...是紫色手掌...天知道为什么...」

金发男来去如风。

一阵海根草、皮革与琥珀的芬芳乍然弥漫。

Banner单眼向上瞧，从破烂仓顶漏出的洞天看到一只肆意翱翔的鹰，大张的黑色翅膀掩盖了日光。

微凉的阴影覆盖在身上，他不知怎的感到久违的安心，允许自己静静躺着，松懈十分钟。

如果还能再见，他想问这男人，为何出任务也没有隐藏信息素?是任意妄为还是故意给自己留下线索?

* * *

Banner被重整旗鼓的喽囉架着回旅馆。

二人向Qamar交代了始末便离开了，而Banner被招待了一次孔雀百眼幻像，吐着酸水，几乎没晕得把自己脑袋拔出来。

「刚巧有一个只有你看到的特工跟踪你，又那么恰巧被抓的那个打低你们逃走了，我怎么觉得事有跷蹊?」

「我交出了信跟样本，把钱原封不动带回来了，那特工也没有得到任何情报，妳交代的我都完成了。」Banner按着发闷的胸膛，淡淡地说。

Qamar勾起一边嘴角，从箱子抽出好几张美金，塞进他前袋里，「酬劳。」

Banner后退了一步，「交易愉快，再也不见。」

「不不，你明天加入我的团队去东岸交收一趟大货。」

「凭什么?」

「我刚说了我不信你，对于你这种狡诈的人，不牢牢抓在手心我睡不着。你能平安无事回来自是好，如果你是内应，交易中途没可能不露馅，到时变成我一张保命符也不错。就凭我主宰着你跟『堂弟』的性命，我让你断手断脚都行。走吧。」

Banner额边隐隐透出筋络的青色，转身离开。

他拖着脚步走到旅馆门口，被拦下了，他仰脸露出瘀伤，说「买药。」

喽囉请示了Q，用蛮力拍拍他肩膀预警便放行了。

* * *

Banner仍然晕头转向，揪紧披风，一离开喽囉的视线范围便疾冲起来，脚跟彷似要干裂开来般疼痛。

他分秘必争，没有保留任何喘息的时间，冲到两条街外的甜松糕摊档。

他今早千叮万嘱Tony预先收拾好行装跟钱，在窗边看到他回来后，便拆开后窗的铁枝，带着B挤过去跳下地面，与他在摊档集合。

Banner早知道以Q的性格，不搾干自己的利用价值前绝不会放手，留下来等于自寻死路，必须趁他们不备迅速逃脱。

然而摊档周围没有Tony的身影，Banner蹙起眉头，猜测不同原因，感觉脑内神经被今天的跌宕起伏磨成了幼细丝线，只要被残酷的现实再轻轻弹动一下便会断裂。

他现在就踩在那根钢线上，摇摇晃晃，连呼吸也不敢大声，就怕一个晃神、一刻松弛，便会扯着Tony摔个粉身碎骨。

汗滴滑下唇边，他烦躁地抹走，四处张望，视线锁定脸色有异的摊档小贩。平时好客的他坐在摊里，不断翻动着糕点，手指微微颤抖，瞄到他走近，下巴几乎要缩进锁骨。

「见过Ed吗?」

小贩答非所问「五元。」  
Banner肯定他有见过Tony，知道他出了什么事。

「我不会为难你的，指个方向就好，没人会知道。」

Banner拎起一块甜糕放下零钱，退后几步，边吃边注视动静。

小贩犹豫一会，干咳了几声，左手用拇指、食指跟中指掩着嘴咳嗽。

他多留了会，扔走没吃完的零嘴，故意绕了点远路才向左街第三条小巷走去。

* * *

天暗了下来，闪砾的红灯路牌拉长了影子，明暗交杂。

还没有走近幽深的巷子，Banner便觉呼吸压抑、心跳跃升。

Tony平时虽然表现得任性，但在重要关头不会违背承诺，更不会乱跑。

他肯定是遇上了麻烦，阴森的小巷必然不只他一个人。

Banner舔一下干痛的唇瓣，感觉体力快要消耗怠尽，摇摇头，强迫自己集中精神。

他按紧腰后的迷你手枪，微弯身、放轻脚步走进寂静漆黑的小巷，步声传来咯哒、咯哒回音。

「哟，你的老头子来了。」

走到一半，青年略显脆嫩的声音响起。

白花花的手电筒光线直射，刺得他瞇起了双眼。

直到朦胧的视线重新聚焦，才看清楚巷里至少有七个衣衫破烂的流浪党，眼神像野狗看到猎物般绽出兴奋的光，窃窃私语。

这群晚上在旅馆外流连的青年定是看到Tony神色慌张地搂着大袋钻进后巷，猜测他怀中的东西有点价值，尾随他到甜糕摊前，看到没有难搞的同伴接应，便堵住了带走。

其中两人将Tony按在墙壁上。

Tony垂着脸，看不清楚有没受伤，只见他紧搂着背包，里面是他们在两个小镇打工储的全部积蓄。

「你劝劝你家固执的弱智吧，让他把钱恭敬奉上给好哥哥们!」

电筒光线打上他的脸，嬉笑声此起彼落，Tony簌簌发抖，一直在摇头。

白光映照出Tony鼻梁微歪，脸颊肿起，一开口便流了满嘴鲜血，不屈不挠地重覆摇头，发出拒绝的声音。

――『因为我有点点害怕...下次不会了』

Tony昨晚的哭脸彷彿跟现在的伤脸重叠在一起...

Banner目眦欲裂，全身肌肉骤然紧绷，眼角从外到内漫延出如墨水般的绿色。

*Burqa: 罩袍，是阿拉伯國家及一些伊斯蘭國家的女性傳統服飾。罩袍是寬鬆的黑色拖地大外套，讓婦女從肩膀到腳被包裹得嚴嚴實實。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爬回來填坑了!謝謝!


End file.
